


Sick and Tired

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Series: Casual Love [4]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Drew is literally the most domestic character I've ever seen, Drew x Rick, Fluff, I love him, M/M, Rick x Drew, Sick Character, domestic Drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Rick gets sick and Drew has to take care of him.





	Sick and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this fandom and I love Drew and Rick and I just have so much to write for them so I hope that people who read these enjoy them even if you don't know the show (which you should go watch if you haven't) and not hate me for straying from my brand as a Malec lover. I still love Malec, but I'm so absorbed in Drew x Rick that I gotta get it all out first.

Rick didn’t like being sick. Even as a kid, getting to stay home sick was never really a benefit. Congestion, sneezing, headaches, he hated all of it.Being sick even made him hate soup and daytime television. He vowed that he would never let himself get sick as an adult. 

“Achoo!” 

“Rick, this is the fifth time you’ve sneezed in like 30 seconds. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Having a doctor as a husband definitely made being sick harder. Rick knew Drew would want to take off of work to take care of him. He already ran away once because he felt smothered, and he hated every second of it. He didn’t want to do it again.

“Drew, I’m fine. It’s just a little dusty in here. I’m going to go lay down, I’m a little tired. Be safe getting to work.” Rick kissed Drew gently on the cheek and picked up his crutches to walk to the bedroom they had shared since he came back.

“I love you Rick.”

Rick stopped, and just smiled. He couldn’t help it. This big squishy stupid idiot loved him and Rick loved him just as much.

“I love you too Drew.”

\-------

Rick woke up feeling like he couldn’t breathe. His chest was tight, his head hurt. Was he dying?

“Here, blow your nose Rick.”

Sitting next to him was who else but his overprotective husband, who of course knew he was sick and of course called out of work to take care of him. Oh so much fun.

“Drew, I’m not sick. Seriously, go to work.”

“Rick, I know you’re sick and the only way I am going to work is if I’m taking you with me to get checked out.”

“It’s a cold! I’m not going to the hospital for a cold Drew!”

“Then we’re both staying here.” Drew seemed much too happy to be taking care of Rick. It was his doctor training kicking in.

“I’ll be right back. While I’m gone, take these.” Drew lays 2 pills on the nightstand with a glass of water, and leaves.

Groaning, Rick sits up. He grabs the pills off the nightstand, and swallows them dry. After having to take the pain pills for his leg, or lack thereof, 2 cold pills seem like nothing. He shivers, and calls to Drew.

“Hey, can you bring me some blanke-”

“Already on it babe.” Drew walks in with blankets, a heating pad, 3 big water bottles, amongst other things. 

“Wow. You’re taking this cold really seriously.”

“We gotta fight this thing head on Rick. We can’t let it win.” Drew smirks, making Rick chuckle softly and roll his eyes exasperatedly.

Drew wraps Rick in more blankets, and Rick is thankful, yet again, to be married to such a sweet, caring, horribly domestic man. Drew was born to be married. It was written all over him as he fussed over Rick, checking his temperature, making him soup (which he couldn’t hold down), and getting him more and more tissues. He also kept everything extremely disinfected, to make sure that no one else got sick, especially himself. After such a long night of mouth breathing, throwing up, whining, and being in pain, Rick finally fell asleep. Drew kisses his forehead softly, then closes the door and goes to lay on the couch.

Drew loves Rick, more than he loves anyone or anything. But he was such a pain when he was sick. He never wanted to admit being sick, he was always complaining, and he never wanted to take medicine or eat soup or any other common sick remedies. Drew knew he had to take off of work, or else Rick would not take care of himself, and the cold would get worse. After all they had been through, Drew was not losing Rick to a freaking cold.

Drew rolled over, exhausted from caring for his ill husband. He wants to stay awake, to make sure Rick is ok. But he is much too tired. He convinces himself he’ll only sleep for 15 minutes, at most. And with that, he closes his eyes.

“Drew. Drew, get up.” Rick keeps poking his sides until Drew stirs.

“I’m up. Stop that.” Drew squirms away from Rick’s fingers, causing the other man to giggle, which leads to coughing.

“Rick, are you ok?” Drew hops up, concern etched in every detail of his body and he rests his hands on Rick’s shoulders, looking into his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry to wake you, but TC called. I answered and told him you were sleeping. But he said he needed you. “

Drew sighed. “Then I better get ready.”

\-------

“Ok take the cold pills in an hour, make sure you drink water, and please have something to eat.” Drew grabs his jacket and throws it on over his flannel and one of Rick’s old t-shirt, advertising something called the Wu-Tang Clan. He was only wearing it because it was comfortable and smelled like Rick.

“Oh my god Drew just go. I can take care of myself for the like 4 hours you’ll be gone.”

“I know, I know. I just...I worry about you.” Drew gently places his palms on Rick’s cheeks, and rests his forehead against his lover’s.

Rick’s smile calms Drew’s qualms about leaving. “I promise, I’ll take care of myself”

“Don’t forget about fluids”

“Drew! Go, now!”

Snickering quietly, Drew walks out the door. 

\-------

Drew closes the door quietly and sinks into the couch. An group of 36 kids and 4 adults had a camping accident. So many injuries, SAM had been almost overwhelmed. Drew treated 6 kids and one of the chaperones, running from patient to patient every few minutes until everyone was stable. Somehow, miraculously, there were no casualties. Probably because they had worked 4 hours into the dayshift to make sure everyone survived. But all Drew wanted now was sleep.

“Drew? Are you home?”

Groaning, Drew stands and walks to their bedroom. After all that saving, he still has to take care of Rick. He loves Rick, but why can’t he just take care of himself?

“Hey.”

Rick is sitting on the bed, with Chinese food from their favorite takeout place, which is open 24/7. The room smells strangely clean, and the linens look they were just washed. The tv was on, the Teen Titans theme paused.

“What is this?”

“I know it’s a lot of work taking care of me Drew. I wanted to do something nice for you.” Rick helps him out of his jacket and flannel, and hands him a pair of sweatshorts to put on. They climb into bed, Drew in Rick’s lap, Rick rubbing his head and shoulders as Drew moans appreciatively. 

“That feels so good. Thank you.”

Rick responds by kissing Drew’s head. They lay there, Chinese food and their love scenting the room. The Chinese food scent will fade soon, but their love never will.


End file.
